Frozen Pink Heart
by drax4
Summary: After more than a thousand years of ruling the candy kingdom Princess Bubblegum is no longer the beloved ruler she once was. One Shot maybe
1. Frozen Pink Heart

Frozen Pink Heart

Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum had lost track of how many year had gone by. That's a lie actually she knew exactly how many years had gone by she'd counted each and every one, her immortal body withstanding the test of time for over a thousand years. But all those years seemed to blend together for her.

Although her outward appearance hadn't changed due to her candy mass solution, it was clear to anyone who looked at her that the princess's heart had changed drastically. No longer was she the girl whose eyes had blazed with excitement at each and every discovery, and held warmth and love for all her candy citizens.

Now she was cold, so cold. She regarded each success and discovery she made with a grain of salt. Taking a last glance at her finished project she would put it to use and then move onto the next one. Her candy citizens would flee in fear of her gaze. The motherly Bubblegum they once knew was gone replaced by a woman whose eyes seemed to dissect everything they looked at, whether it was alive or not.

It was quite a common nightmare in the candy kingdom, The Princess above you, holding surgical tools to slice you open or peek inside your head. It was a fear that wasn't completely unfounded either. The princess had often thought of doing exactly that on specific candy citizens, but decided the study would be unfounded and useless. That and bodies that were already dead would be a much easier explanation to the kingdom.

Princess Bubblegum's thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at her door. She turned her head as the door creaked open letting in Peppermint Butler. The Princess had kept the butler alive all these years to serve her. Some thought she just wanted someone to share in her misery. That was far from the truth.

Although the Princess had made the peppermint man's life miserable she kept him alive because he was useful. True he had his quirks, like betraying her to dark lords and even Death once, but the young princess had long ago conquered death with her science. She had no fear of it. Once he realized his princess could not be beaten he shrunk into disgruntled servitude and was happy the day he died to be free from his cursed life.

The princess wouldn't let him go that easily though. The peppermint man's connections to dark lords and evil magic's could serve her well if she ever needed it. So she'd brought him back to life just as young as he'd been years ago. At first he accepted it but the constant cycle of death and life took its toll on the man's head eventually causing him to commit suicide. The Princess still brought him back though, this time much more clear headed.

Peppermint butler wearing his usual look of contempt stepped into the room. "Master, you have a meeting with the young, Alice today to discuss this month's tribute from the human kingdom."

Standing the princess straightened her dress for her meeting. Noticing that her 'faithful servant' hadn't left the room she glared, startling him. "Is there anything else Peppermint Butler.

Startled he stumbled out a, "No, Princess," and quickly exited.

It was time for Princess Bubblegum to face her subjects, and their scared and accusing faces. She had honestly stopped caring what they thought a long time ago. She knew what was best for them, they didn't. So they would do what they did best, shut up and let her rule.

* * *

**I think I have something interesting here so if you guys like it I'll write a couple more**


	2. Alice and the Pink Queen

The candy queen sat on her throne. That was right queen, queens held so much more power than princesses. She was still called princess though, they were just so used to it.

Her candy court that used to be filled with citizens, or at least Manny was empty. They feared her wrath, at this latest inconvenience to strike the candy kingdom.

It didn't matter to Bubblegum though. Even when her candy citizens were here they were just shaking from fear. Admittedly it was amusing at first, but soon became annoying, and distracting. That didn't matter though, what mattered right now was the shaking girl, kneeling in front of her.

In many ways the girl reminded her of her ancestor, the blonde hair on her head that was so rare, among humans now-a-days, and her tendency to where blue. It wasn't just her appearance though. No, Bubblegum had heard the stories about her, riding a dragon through the Nightosphere. She was a brave one just like Finn. So it was odd in a way that she should fear the pink princess, and as Bubblegum sat there she could only wonder if Finn would fear her if he could see her now.

"Alice was it?" She asked in a voice that seemed to suck emotion from the room.

"Y. . .yes, my queen. I am here to discuss the tribute from my kingdom." With shaky hands, a scroll was pulled from the girls backpack. Unfurling it she began to list off the items "We have five thousand kilograms of food, two tons of coal, and. . ."

The girl stopped, as if she was unwilling to read the next part of the message. Bubblegum narrowed her eyes, "Go on," she urged.

"With a gulp Alice continued, "We have thirty five thousand gold pieces, more than half of which is in jewels, and other assorted items." She looked away like a child not wanting to face the full brunt of their parents wrath.

"I believe that the tribute is sixty thousand gold pieces, is it not?"

"Yes, my queen."

"I also recall that, I specifically told you people that the entire currency should be paid in gold. Not your useless swords, and gems. Do you know how hard it is to find someone to exchange those," Her voice rose and she smashed her hand down on the armrest of her throne. "The last five people that were hired tried to cheat my kingdom, thus they tried to cheat me. And here is a tip if you value your continued existence," Bubblegum rose from her throne. "YOU. DO . NOT. FUCK. WITH. ME."

Alice was on the verge of tears. Why had she been chosen for this again, oh yes, because she was brave. Well bravery didn't cut it in front of someone like the Candy Queen. The human Kingdom had been paying tribute to the candy kingdom for generations.

The habitants, of the human kingdom, descended from the former habitants of the fire kingdom. The former Flame Queen wishing to be with her true love Finn the human sought out the Candy Queen the Candy Princess back then in hopes of a way to turn her into a human.

Eventually a way was found, and the fire kingdom citizens, not wanting to be without their queen followed suit. The place formerly known as the grassland, became their kingdom, and in those early years Princess Bubblegum helped guide the young leaders on occasion.

The human kingdom thought she did it from the goodness of her heart, and perhaps she had back in those days. But hundreds of years passed and the candy queen appeared demanding tribute. The humans were shocked. Surely the queen wasn't demanding them to pay for something that happened so long ago. She was serious though, and she said if they didn't pay she would revert them to fire people, and they would burn there kingdom to the ground.

Since then, each year the tribute had been paid. Differing by how much Bubblegum asked for. Sometimes it was a little, other times a lot. Unfortunately for the humans, this year's tribute was the biggest yet.

Besides trade, dungeon crawling was one of the country's biggest sources of income, but there were only so many dungeons you can crawl through. They had probably gone through most of the ones in Ooo. The tribute to Bubblegum was already putting them in the poor house

So the mighty Alice bowed her head, fighting off tears, and the desire to run. She would accept whatever punishment the Candy Queen dealt on her, if it meant some of her wrath would be taken away.

Bubblegum continued to stare at the young girl, until eventually she sighed. That was weird she hadn't sighed in a long time. "Gaurds," she called. A steady stream of banana guard rushed in. Not like the ones she'd used to employ. These ones were sensible.

"I want you to take away young Alice and lock her up somewhere." Bubblegum could see the girls head shiver, probably starting to cry. Undoubtedly, she thought Bubblegum was going to kill her. Three hundred years ago she would have laughed at the girls weakness. Two Banana guards surrounded her each grabbing an arm.

Bubblegum halted them taking her away, "Just so you know, this doesn't change anything. Later I am going to punish your kingdom. They should know I have standards, and I expect people to meet them."

As the gaurds dragged Alice out Bubblegum wondered what she should do with her. She certainly wasn't going to kill her, no; she was too valuable for that. Having someone like Finn around could be useful in the long run. A toy soldier she wind up and send in a specific direction. Yes that girl would serve her purposes, and as for the Human Kingdom. Well it was going to get very hot there, very soon.


	3. Vampire

It was time for a short rest. The princess had spent most of the week devising a formula for easy cloning. Honestly she'd created that formula long ago, but she had burned it so she'd have something to do later. Now it was going to play a big part in her kingdom, and devising it had left her exhausted.

Now it was time for sleep, or at least what she called sleep. Usually her rests consisted of her devising solutions to problems plaguing her kingdom. She had to decide what to do with young Alice and her kingdom. There were so many factors to consider

Would the Human Kingdom decide to retaliate? No, they feared her too much. Also how would she punish them for their less than satisfactory tribute? So many things she could do to them. Perhaps she would fall back on her old threats, and return them to fire elementals.

Then there was the other elephant in the room. What to do with Alice. She could be used as a bodyguard. After all she did take after Finn, and hadn't he served and protected her faithfully for years. Killing her was out of the question, after she dealt with her kingdom, she would be an endangered species, and wasn't it important to preserve endangered species.

Bubblegum shut the door to her room, walking over to her window and closing the huge blinds, "Hello, Bonnibel." Five hundred years ago that voice would have exalted at the sound of that voice. Years of training allowed her to locate the vampiric source of the voice. Even in the darkness, she could still make out her shape in the dark.

She flipped on a nearby lamp. Taking a quick look at the vampire, she observed the look of rage on her face. Her axe was hung over her shoulder, and she looked like she had every intention of using it if need be. "Now, Bubblegum," she said as her bones cracked, and she started to morph into a large black creature. "WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?"

* * *

Alice sighed. She couldn't believe the mess she'd gotten herself into, trapped in some random room in the castle, chained to the wall. She couldn't decide if this was a prison, or a guest bedroom. Knowing the Candy Queen, it was probably both.

Her people had been under Bubblegum's thumb ever since the Nicholas the Coward. True, they weren't completely controlled by Bubblegum. She gave them free rule, mostly. But that damn tribute was murder on the Human Kingdom economy. Not only that, if the Candy Kingdom made a decision that effected anywhere else in Ooo, the Human Kingdom had to side with them.

She'd been sent here, in hopes things would be different. There was a reason few Human rulers had good titles. Eric, the stupid, Malvo, the hasty, Gwen, the slacker, all could have done something against Bubblegum, but they didn't. That was exactly how Alice's name would go down a failure in a long line of failures. Alice, the vanquished, that had a nice ring to it.

This truly was a vanquishing, not just for her, but for the entire human race. What would the great Finn think of her if her saw her like this chained up, because she was scared of one person. Finn had faced giant monsters, wizards, and some of the most powerful demons in existence, and came out on top. Why couldn't she do that?

Of course, it was because she was scared. She was scared of a woman with enough power to destroy all of Ooo, if she wanted to. Now her kingdom was doomed, and a few others as well. The dog kingdom would naturally try and side with them. Perhaps the rainicorns would help, they held no love for Bubblegum after what she did. Maybe the Nightosphere would join if that person were to ask.

When she thought of "Her," a tear ran down her face. She had always been there for her, always protected her when she was younger. She had raised her, "Mother," she sobbed, "Marceline."

* * *

"The last time I checked she wasn't your biological daughter," mocked Bubblegum. Mocking someone in the face of danger? Her attitude really was starting to change.

"She may not be my daughter, Bonnibel, but she might as well be. Who was there when she had diapers to change? Who was there when she took her first steps? Who handed her, her first sword, and then gave her lessons? "I'll tell you this it wasn't her damn parents." The fury in her voice was unmistakable, and now Marceline was left panting, out of breath from her tirade.

"Be that as it may, I won't release her to you." Seeing Marceline was about to speak, Bubblegum cut her off. "And before you say that you'll trash my Kingdom, I'll remind you that as long as I'm here it can very easily be rebuilt." Bubblegum smirked, for the first time in quite a while; she had the vampire queen beat, and it shone on her face.

Bubblegum walked over to her desk, and the small chemistry set there she started to mix a couple of chemicals together, pouring in and out of beakers until she had a black substance, of what appeared to be ink.

Marceline didn't question it. Bubblegum had always liked doing things the long and complicated way. She probably wanted to create her own ink, because other kinds were inferior. Hadn't that been one of the things she'd liked about her. Maceline shook her head those days were gone now forever, and Bubblegum had turned into this monster.

While Marceline was busy with her own thoughts. Bubblegum had taken a piece of paper, and started writing something down. She folded the paper, sticking it into an envelope, and stamping it with her crest: two crossed candy canes.

She walked over and handed the letter to Marceline. "What's this," she asked.

"These are my demands," said Bubblegum with a stern face. "The human Kingdom failed to keep up with our agreement. I have every right to punish them. I also hold the upper hand, with the fact I have their daughter If they want her back, this is my ransom."

For a moment Bubblegum didn't think she would take the envelope. She thought Marceline would take her axe cut up Bubblegum, and then destroy the rest of her Kingdom. Fear, even after all these years it was still something the vampire could instill in the princess.

Marceline grabbed the letter, and walked over to the window. Grabbing an umbrella seemingly out of thin air, the Marceline started to open the curtains to leave. She looked behind her, glaring. "Make no mistake, Bonnibell, I will kill you some day."

With that Marceline was gone, her threat something new for the princess to worry about, but this problem was already solved. That letter she sent would get rid of the human Kingdom, and perhaps after thousands of years, a certain vampire would meet her end.

Bubblegum shook her head. If she wanted this plan to work she had other letters to send and people to orchestrate. Bubblegum sighed; a ruler's work was never done.


	4. News flash

**Hello everybody. I know I haven't updated in a while on any of my stories, but you can take a look at my profile to see where I'm at with all of my stories, and why I haven't updated**


	5. Morning Stroll

Alice banged against the door of her cell. She had to get out of there and back to her kingdom to warn them. People still talked about the sweet wars, and the chaos Bubblegum spread back then. They say she was insane back then. If she could weave a path of destruction throughout Ooo while crazy, Alice didn't want to know what she could do while sane.

Footsteps echoed through the hall outside her cage, halting Alice's banging. She attempted to put on the appearance of someone defeated and hopeless. Alice hadn't been such a successful adventure without some smarts.

Bubblegum stood in front of Alice's cage glaring down at her. "Get up," she commanded, "You're in the presence of your queen; also I've lived long enough to realize when someone is faking something." Alice trembled, did nothing escape this monster?

Alice rose on shaky legs, to stare at Bubblegum. "Now, you are a princess without a kingdom." Without a kingdom, had she already gotten to the humans? "You need not worry though. I am taking you into my court."

Years of court etiquette had drilled the response into Alice's head, and so she got down on one knee, and bowed. "Thank you my liege," she raised her head, "But may I ask why?"

"Simple really, you remind me of Finn." Alice smiled, the very idea that someone thought she resembled her hero in any way was a compliment to her. "In other words, I believe you can be useful. Finn protected me for years, keeping me safe; I believe you can do the same. Make no mistake that is the only reason I'm keeping you around."

Two banana guards appeared and unlocked her cage. Alice stood, throwing nervous glances at the two guards. These weren't the banana guards of the old stories; the rumor was that Bubblegum put them through a process called "frying." Whether it involved actual frying no one knew, they're peels now completely covered them, blocking out their faces and any expressions they had. These banana guards were green; ripe, that was when they were most dangerous.

The next hour was spent showing Alice around the grounds of the castle. She didn't need to be shown much though everything in the castle was exactly the same as the one described in her bedtime stories. The tall towers, the luxurious garden, and all of it made of candy. The rumor was that Princess Bubblegum kept the castle exactly the way it was when she first built it, as a testament to her eternal rule. Just like the castle she would never fall.

When the tour of the castle was complete Bubblegum, and Alice stood at the front of the castle gate, prepared to go into the city. "Umm my queen," Bubblegum turned to look at Alice as the gat started to descend. "Shouldn't you have more protection than me? I don't think your people will be too happy to see you."

Alice covered her mouth realizing her mistake. She uncovered it, " I. . . it's not tha I don't think you you're a good ruler or anything like that it's just that I. . . "

"Save it Alice, my people despise me. Everything I've done I've done for the sake of peace and sanity. Yet they hate everything about me." Alice stared, she'd never seen, nor heard of this side of the Candy Queen.

"It doesn't matter though, as long as they listen to me. Shall we," said Bubblegum extending her hand toward her kingdom.

Alice took outside, and what she saw astounded her. Too best summarize what the Candy Kingdom looked like it's best think of that desktop computer. Now take that computer apart in your mind and you have cords, and circuit boards, and wires. Now take all those pieces, and imagined them baked into a cake, and you have the candy Kingdom.

Whole walls of pastry buildings were made of electronics. At points and junctions you could see wires connecting to other buildings and street cameras. Alice wondered how much Bubblegum was spying on her people. The street seemed to be one big computer screen. Alice took a tentative step on it hoping the ground wouldn't break and cause her to fall into the abyss.

Nothing happened though; excited Alice began to jump on and down testing it. "I wouldn't do that," said Bubblegum, "The last person who did that met a grizzly end."

"Did he," Bubblegum followed Alice's eyes to the ground.

"What, no, no," Bubblegum started walking away, "I had him executed for stepping on my shoes." Alice gulped, she'd almost forgotten her boss was psychotic murderer. No, that didn't sum up bubblegum, she wasn't psychotic, she just didn't care for anything except her kingdom, even its people.

Speaking of the candy people, Alice didn't see a lot of them as she walked through the city. It wasn't that they weren't around it's just that they scurried from place to place. Doing what they needed to where they needed to do it, and then getting out of there. Throwing glances at the castle and cameras.

Alice decided that the major reason she was being avoided was her company. Not many people wanted to cross the path of someone like Bubblegum. "_Probably has something to do with that shoe stomping incident,"_ she thought.

The one type of citizen Alice saw the most were Cinnamon buns. She saw them doing menial labor, small tasks. Alice could only marvel at how stupid they were though tasks that usually only took one person took several Cinnamon buns.

At one point in their walk there were a couple of Cinnamon bun's lifting a piano up some stairs for a gumdrop. When they were halfway there, the Cinnamon bun near the top tripped causing them to fall, and both of them ended up trapped under the piano.

The gumdrop was furious. He started kicking the obviously dead bodies of the workers. Instead of rushing to help, the few candy citizens that saw the accident just kept watching indifferent to the entire situation. Alice stared shocked as Bubblegum kept walking.

In a split second her demon's blood sword was lowered the gumdrop. "Back away from them," she snarled. The gumdrop looked shocked, but he did what she said. She was about start hacking at the piano to break it open when a hand grabbed the blade pulling it away from her.

There was Bubblegum looking annoyed. "Alice, if you wish to explore a certain part of the candy kingdom than just say so, but I'd advise you not to go off on your own. Secondly, Don't attack someone's property unless you expect to pay for it, and since you have no money on you, you would have to work to pay for it. Because let me tell you this right now, I won't pay for it."

"B. . Wha, Bubblegum, this donkus," she pointed to the gumdrop, who was trying to sneak away. "Was attacking the bodies of those poor dead Cinnamon buns," she waved her arms, at the bodies.

Bubblegum walked over to the the mess on the ground, taking a quick glance at everything she glanced over to the gumdrop. "From the looks of it piano isn't damaged that badly. It may need some minor repair, but nothing you can't do yourself. You're lucky those Cinnamon buns broke its fall.

"What?" Alice screamed.

"Alice, in the candy kingdom, Cinnamon buns are, how should I put it, second class citizens.

"You mean they're slaves," Alice said realization dawning on her.

"Well my way sounds smarter, but yes. Oh don't look at me like that I can't bare it," she mock pleaded noticing Alice's glare. Suddenly regaining her calm composure Bubblegum said, "Everything I do is for my Kingdom. Long ago a Cinnamon bun crossed me. Even when I did everything I could for him he still abandoned me."

"This sounds like it's more about revenge than the good of your kingdom."

A thoughtful expression crossed Bubblegum's face, and just as quickly it was gone. "A bit, but mostly it's for my kingdom. Perhaps one day, when I've broken you, I will tell you why I do some of the things I do. Until than shut up and follow me."

The rest of the tour went by in silence. By the time the sun started to set they were behind the gates of the castle. "Your room is close to mine, let me show you." Bubblegum grabbed Alice's hand and dragged her to a room that was just two away from her own. "I will send some handmaidens to help you with anything you may need."

"Oh don't worry about that. I prefer to do things on my own. Even if I didn't I brought some servants along with me."

"Ahh yes, I'm afraid you'll be in the need of some new servants, considering I executed yours shortly before releasing you from the dungeon." Alice froze, and Bubblegum moved closer placing her mouth up to Alice's ear. "If you don't like that you should see what I did to your Kingdom," she whispered.

Just like that Bubblegum was gone, creeping off to bed. Alice watched her leave, that beautiful young face the designer dress, and long flowing face. Alice took it all in, and could only think of one word to describe the sweet candy princess "Monster."

* * *

**Has anyone ever tried fried bananas, or better yet fried plantain? It's delicious, the only food I know that tastes good when you burn it a little. Sprinkle a little salt when you're done and bam, instasnack. Anyway next chapter we get to see what Marceline has been up to.**


	6. The worlds on fire(again)

Marceline sighed as she flew away from the candy kingdom. Dealing with Bonnibel was emotionally exhausting, now that she thought about it had always had always been emotionally exhausting. The eternal ruler was constantly changing how she felt and acted.

Marceline could remember a time long ago when the pink princess had been as wild as her. She would roam across the land, leaving a double to rule her kingdom. That had been a long time ago, long before Finn or Jake and the legends they left.

Speaking of legends, Marceline could make out the Human Kingdom. Naturally the kingdom was modeled after the candy kingdom, since the Bubblegum had a hand in making it. The only difference, being regular brick and metal replacing shortbread and other candies.

Marceline flew straight to her room in the castle. Finn had had it commissioned for her long ago. "You're always welcome here Marcy." Marceline smiled, remembering her friends face as she gawked at the new room.

Ever since that day Marceline had stood by this kingdom. Helping to raise its rulers, and smack some sense into them when they needed it. She had stood as one of the cities protectors. A life she never thought she'd lead, but was happy she did.

People looked to her for guidance, "If only Bonnibel would do the same, maybe the whole of Ooo wouldn't be terrified, she grumbled. Usually after spending a day like this she'd fall back on her sheets and rest, maybe play her Bass a little, but there were more important things to do today.

So wasting no time, Marceline called a meeting with the King and Queen of the Human kingdom. Within thirty minutes(just enough time to wash up) she was standing before them. Howard the Fretful was a good man and a good king unworthy of such a distasteful title, but that's how it was. Marceline loathed the human act of giving their royalty bad titles. Then again she was practically royalty here, and was a smidge biased.

"Marceline," The large red haired man greeted throwing his arms around her. Marceline chuckled, she could remember when this man was just a baby, trying to touch her Bass. Now he was taller than her with a beard that slightly itched.

Behind him stood his queen, Queen Dahlia, she was a quiet woman, but look out when she got angry. After all she was descended from Harpies, one of Ooo's more violent races. For it wasn't just Flame people that turned human, as soon as they did it, it started to become the new fad. She still remembers all the headaches when LSP tried it.

In an instant the hug was over, and Howard was looking at Marceline with a serious face. "Have you brought me my daughter?"

Marceline frowned, "No, but I have brought this letter. Marceline pulled the Bubblegum's letter from her jacket. "It's a list of demands from Bubblegum."

The mood of the room turned sour, Howard looked as if he wanted to break something. Instead he walked across the room and deflated in his throne. "Then all hope is lost, we all know that we can't afford to consent to any demands."

Letting his face fall in to his hand, Howard said, "Just read the list Marceline we'll see what the bitch wants this time, and hope we can get it." She shot a sympathetic smile at the King, and began to open the letter.

Marceline glanced at the letter, it's only message, "_Die."_ Marceline dropped the letter screaming out in pain. The letter had burned her; she glanced down at it, and stepped back. What looked like ink was flowing from the letter.

It kept coming and coming, flowing like Bubblegum had commanded a river to flow into that tiny envelope. Marceline feared that that it would flood the room, but it didn't instead puddling at her feet. The King and Queen shot Marceline a questioning glance, and she returned one that said she had no idea what was happening.

Then Marceline saw it, a small spark from where she dropped the letter, and that was the end. All at once the flame reached out to everything. Like a living creature trying to envelop everything. Marceline only had time to shield herself, flying up into the air, Marceline looked down. She had to get the King and Queen out of here, and evacuate the Human Kingdom. Knowing Bubblegum there would be nothing left.

That's when Marceline saw them. The creature had already got them, and was gnawing at their bones. Marceline had no time to mourn her lost friend though. She had a city to evacuate in place of its king.

Flying close to the flames Marceline burst through the throne room door. The creature was already spreading down the hallways, and turning the corner. It was a race, a race to stop death, before he got his grimy, incredibly talented hands on the human race.

Marceline set off as fast as she could, flying low so that she could scoop up anyone she saw. Fire couldn't really hurt her anyway. As if to prove her wrong the flames reached slashing her across the arm. Marceline cried out, pausing in midair. Bonnie had done this; of course she would factor in Marceline.

Pain or no pain, Marceline didn't have time to nurse her wounds. The creature was in the lead, and it wasn't slowing down. Marceline flew as fast as she could, but the flames were just faster. She watched as it flooded every nook and cranny of the human Kingdom, and all she could do was watch. Watch as history repeated itself and the human race burned.

It wasn't their fault this time though. No it was the fault of a person she'd cared about. Marceline was so busy watching the flames grow, and spread that she didn't notice the searing pain on her back. The creature had latched onto her, and it didn't look like it was going to let go.

Marceline flew far, and she flew fast. Not sure where she was going or when she would stop, but the creature held on hurting her stabbing into her. And then Marceline fell, hard. As she faded out of consciousness she could only think how cold it was. It was almost like that Pink Princ—Queen was stand in over her, in victory.

* * *

**I'm evil ;). the episode with Shoko changed things around a bit. I thought Bubblegum was fairly recent , but it appears she's super old, at least. So I added that in. Anyway see you next time. Review and I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
